


Homecoming

by CyanideSun



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Other, Porn with some plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSun/pseuds/CyanideSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty blurb I originally posted on Tumblr. Wanted to share here. Gender neutral sole comes home to MacCready after a railroad run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Sole drug themself through the door of Home Plate, letting their bag and gun fall to the floor with a thud. Their shoulders ached, their ribs were bruised and there was a cut still slowly bleeding on the side of their face. MacCready looked up from his comic book when then entered and dropped it in shock.

"What the hel-heck happened to you?!" He asked incredulously. He took Sole into his arms, scanning their face closely. He touched gingerly on the gash on Sole's eyebrow, earning a hissed wince.

"Deacon failed to mention there would be super mutants." Sole replied, their voice thick with pain and dirt.

"Fu-dam-stupid Railroad..." MacCready grumbled. He led Sole to the kitchen table, lifting them gently onto the top. He opened the box of Stimpaks stored under the chair. He opened one of the needles and injected it slowly into Sole's face. Sole winced again and whined lowly.

"Quit it. That hurts." Sole groaned, swatting feebly.

"Oh stop whining. You know you'll feel better." MacCready kissed Sole's cheek softly and reached for the zipper of their vault suit. He slid the metal down Soles body, exposing the slightly battered flesh. He slipped the fabric down to their waist and kissed them gently on the shoulder. Sole moaned softly at the contact, reveling in the softness of MacCready's lips against the bruised skin. 

He paused and pulled out another Stimpak, injecting Sole in the darkest bruise on their rib. Sole winced away again. MacCready scoffed and shook his head.

"Stop it, you big baby." He chided. Sole stuck out their tongue and huffed, causing MacCready to chuckle. He kissed their shoulder again, trailing his lips to their ear before nibbling gently on the soft flesh. Soles eyes slid closed, all the warmth left in their body pooling in their lower abdomen. MacCready's hand slid down Soles arm slowly, his fingers barely brushing their skin, causing chills to roll up Soles back. Sole slid their hand up to MacCready's neck, slipping their fingers into MacCready's hair. They pulled his lips to their own, slipping their tongue into his mouth. MacCready moaned softly into Sole's mouth.

Sole pressed their bare chest against MacCready's body. MacCready couldn't help letting his hand slide down their back, slipping his hand under the remaining vault suit to their ass. He squeezed the soft flesh almost hungrily. Sole had left him behind to help the railroad, and he was about to get them back for it. He ripped the fabric down off of Soles waist, pulling their body closer to his. Once his lover was completely nude, he stepped back to take the view in.

He'd watched Sole slowly tone up from the weeks of running about trying to save the commonwealth, and he couldn't help but take in their bare body hungrily. He nibbled a trail down their chest, letting his fingers trail up their thigh. Sole breathed in sharply when his callused fingers brushed their sex.

"Stop teasing me, Mungo." Sole growled with a laugh. MacCready chuckled and turned them over, bending them over the kitchen table. He ran his hands down their waist and cupped their ass in his hands before he entered them slowly. His penis was harder than usual from the weeks Sole had been away, and the wince that escaped Sole's lips when he filled them meant it didn't go unnoticed. MacCready gasped at the familiar tightness of his lover, pumping into them slowly. Sole met each stroke eagerly, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer. Their nails dug into his skin.

"Don't be so gentle. Fuck me, Robert." Sole demanded in a low voice. MacCready moaned softly, incredibly turned on by the demanding tone. He slammed into them then, loving the cry that escaped their lips.

"Language, boss." MacCready chided softly and smacked them once on the ass. Sole moaned again, meeting his hips with increased force. They could feel their orgasm building faster.

"Please... I'm so close, baby" Sole gasped. MacCready increased his speed, almost there himself. He felt the familiar tightness building. When Sole reached their climax, it pushed him over the edge. Sole's nails bit into his hips and he called out their name in a gasp and let his body slump forward onto their back.

He held them close to him for a moment, trailing kisses across their shoulders. The bruising on their ribs was starting to subside, thanks to the earlier Stimpaks. Sole rolled over to face him and kissed him softly on the nose.

"Don't ever leave me for that long again, boss." He pressed his lips to theirs gently.

"If this is going to be my homecoming when I do, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."


End file.
